


Hate is a very strong word

by ironicpalmtree



Series: It's a love-hate relationship [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: And Gavin is his disgruntled partner, F/M, It's not with Ryan though don't worry, Like Gavin has gotta do it for the mission and he's not into it, M/M, Ryan is like James Bond, Slight Non-Con Elements, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpalmtree/pseuds/ironicpalmtree
Summary: Gavin Free hated Ryan Haywood.This was an insurmountable and unalterable truth.It was never going to change – Gavin was determined – he wouldn’t allow even one, tiny, insignificant part of him to like any facet of that smarmy prick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo thanks for reading  
> If you want to skip the Non-con part, stop reading after 'now for the fun part' and then start again after 'suddenly the door thudded open'.
> 
> Happy reading!

Gavin Free hated Ryan Haywood.

This was an insurmountable and unalterable truth.

It was never going to change – Gavin was determined – he wouldn’t allow even one, tiny, insignificant part of him to like any facet of that smarmy prick.

Gavin scowled as he sipped moodily from his champagne flute, fingers tightening around the ornate stem of the glass. He watched his ‘partner’ as he engaged in conversation across the room – the older man was clad in a flattering charcoal suit; tailored to fit tightly along his broad shoulders and tapered hips.

Dirty blond hair was styled in an elegant sweep across his face, the hair gel that held it together glinting in the light of the overhanging chandelier.  
Ryan was talking rather animatedly to a tall woman – her sleek, black dress hid nothing from Gavin’s wandering eyes, but her shapely form held nothing of interest for the agent. He was rather more captured by the electric blue gaze that had now cut to him across the room.

Ryan grinned, eyebrow raised in its usual position as he lifted his glass towards his partner in a mocking toast. Gavin made sure his scowl deepened considerably before turning towards the bar. He raised his hand at the sweaty attendant as he slumped on a stool and set about the task of burying his nails deeply into the wooden bench beneath him.  
A hand clapped on his shoulder as a man dropped heavily down beside him, snack plate clattering onto the bench and startling Gavin from his moody stupor. Gavin turned to Michael, grumbling audibly at his abrupt arrival.

“Sup boiiii!” The red-head grinned at him before stuffing another arancini ball into his open mouth. Gavin tried not to focus on the rice and cheese that was falling from Michael’s lips and onto his navy slacks, instead turning to fiddle with the chilled beer the bartender had just placed in front of him.

“Evening Michael.” He took a sip of his drink, fiddling loosely with the neck of the bottle as he listened to the loud and enthusiastic chewing of his friend.  
That hand was back on his shoulder as Michael shoved the plate of hor d’oeuvres towards Gavin, plucking a small quiche for himself in the process.  
“What’s got you down Gavvy? Burnie’s parties always mean ‘it’s time for Michael and Gav to get fucking wasted.’” 

Gavin picked a triangular pasty from the plastic plate, breaking off bits of flaky pastry before setting it down on the bar. He shrugged at Michael, allowing himself a resigned sigh before lifting his beer to his lips once more.

“Still tired from the job, Michael, only got back on Thursday night you know.” The Jersey agent let out a laugh between mouthfuls of egg and feta, wiping his greasy hands on a now crumb-covered jacket.

“Ah yes,” he giggled again, hand moving from Gavin’s shoulders to ruffle his carefully groomed hair. “The job. You and Ryan have a good time in Cuba then?”

His shot gun laughter sounded again as Gavin pushed his face into the bar and groaned – a muffled “not in the mood Michael” filtering from within the fold of his arms.

Gavin sat up suddenly, fixing his irate gaze upon his friend before taking a deep breath. “I bloody hate him Michael. Hate, hate, hate him. He is the most frustrating and infuriating partner I have ever had the displeasure of working with.” He sent a disdainful glare in the direction of the named agent before continuing with his rant; “We can’t have one job without a bloody police chase or a damn shootout. He’s never in the right place at the right time, always fooling around with some woman or man for that matter and STILL he manages to remain the apple of Ramsey’s fucking eye.”

Gavin frowned bitterly as he watched the blue-eyed agent run his hand along the arm of the tall woman he was speaking with before – he recognized that flirtatious smirk far too easily and judging by the way she was leaning into Ryan’s touch, the older agent was once again charming his way into a stranger’s pants.

Michael had finally gotten his giggling under control – mostly with the aid of another miniature quiche – and a satisfied grin was stretching his freckled cheeks as he followed Gavin’s surly gaze. “You can’t deny it,” he murmured, eyeing Gavin warily as he leaned in closer, “The man gets results… even if his methods are somewhat… unconventional.”

“Unconventional!” Gavin scoffed, standing from his stool and making sure to box Michael around the ears before striding off further into the party. The red-head’s cackles followed him as he made his way towards a mess of purple hair and a well fitted cocktail dress.

“Turney,” he whined petulantly, pulling the female agent from her conversation with several insistent tugs on her arm. She turned to face him with an exasperated sigh, waving apologetically at Jeremy as she was led away.

“Gavin.” She greeted, shrugging in indifference as Gavin plucked the wine glass from her delicate grasp and downed the drink in one gulp. She patted his shoulder in understanding, sharp eyes having already taken note of his murderous gaze and twitching fingers. Meg allowed herself to be led through the back of the hall and onto the balcony – she felt the tension leak from Gavin’s shoulders as they escaped the noise and heat of the party.

“So…how was Cuba?” She ventured, biting her lip and raising her hands in apology when Gavin fixed her with a baleful look. 

“Do not under, any circumstances; mention that fucking country to me ever again.”

Gavin strode to the glass edge of the balcony, curling his fingers tightly around the cool metal railing. The pull of his muscles caused the bruises and scrapes on his arms to twinge slightly, only exacerbating his already bitter mood.

“Jesus, I knew the Russians were getting bad, but not that -”

“It wasn’t the Russians,” Gavin cut in, a note of deep resentment ringing clearly in the words. He fixed his gaze on the swaying palm trees that dotted the front yard of the mansion; their rhythmic movements seemed to soothe the ache in his chest.

“Ryan.” Meg stated simply, walking slowly forward to stand next to him – allowing their shoulders to brush slightly.

“Ryan.” Gavin repeated, the name causing his gut to twist unpleasantly.

“What about me?” The deep voice broke the peace of the night air as Ryan stepped outside, sliding the glass door closed behind him with a muted thud.

Gavin let out an exasperated huff before turning to face his partner, his trademark scowl had once again reappeared. Ryan shot him an interested glance before settling next to Meg, leaning comfortably on the balcony railing. They shared a grin with each other before Meg broke the tension that was building between the trio.

“So Ryan how was Cuba?”

Ryan let out a laugh and Gavin a frustrated yell, the younger agent marching back towards the door.

“God dammit Turney, what did I bloody well tell you?”

***************************************  
Gavin dropped his head to the desk, letting out a pitiful groan as his nose smacked the spacebar on the keyboard. A spike of pain shot through his skull and he moved to rub his thumbs along his aching temples.

The paperwork after Cuba was endless – a constant stream of apologies to both Russian and Cuban nationals, mission write-ups, incident reports - and all of it was serving to compound into one, giant headache.

Of course his work load should have been halved, but Sir ‘flirts-a-lot’ was currently out of the office – testing another set of Sorola’s latest weapons and tools. So here Gavin was, stuck with a to-do list a mile long and an impending migraine.

Ryan’s personnel file sat on his desk; the manila folder almost torn in half by all the paperwork it held. His picture was paper-clipped to the front and Gavin grimaced in distaste as he took note of that ever-present smirk and crystalline gaze. 

Gavin reached under his chair, pulling his knife from where it was strapped to his calf and spinning it between his fingers – it was time for some much needed stress relief. He snatched the photo and a tack before walking to the one solid wall of his office. He fixed the picture quickly to the peeling wallpaper, making sure to stick the bronze pin right in the middle of the older agent’s giant forehead.

Holding the knife carefully between his thumb and forefinger, Gavin locked eyes with Ryan’s picture and threw the blade as hard as he could. It imbedded itself in his partner’s nose with a satisfying thud. Gavin felt the tension leak from his shoulders and he turned back to his computer, long fingers once again resting on the keyboard.

Deep laughter echoed from down the hallway and Gavin hunched up, mouth twisting into a scowl as he heard muffled footsteps and a knock on his glass door. He ignored both, choosing instead to start his fifth apology, this time to the island resort that was inadvertently the scene of a violent shootout.

“Interesting décor,” Ryan’s honeyed tones did nothing to soothe Gavin’s headache and he whirled around to face his partner, taking note of his raised eyebrow and amused inspection of the knife buried in the wall.

“If you could ever so kindly get out, I’ve got a lot of bloody work to do.” Gavin snapped, giving Ryan his most withering stare before swiveling back to face his monitor. The older agent only chuckled, moving forward and resting his large hands on Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin tensed as they began to squeeze, thumbs tucking up into the tight coils on his neck and working away the stress.

“Ah yes, azul océano recurso,” he read, eyes skimming along the email Gavin was writing, “Their dining room tables made quite the bullet shield.” Ryan’s chin was now resting on Gavin’s shoulder as he murmured into his ear and Gavin hoped he didn’t feel the shudder that ran up his spine. Judging by the way Ryan’s fingers tightened along his shoulder blades – he most certainly did.

“What are you doing here Rye?” Gavin sighed, pushing himself away from Ryan’s grip and warm breath. The older agent held up his hand as he rummaged in a satchel bag that was slung casually over one shoulder. He produced a red folder that filled Gavin with dread; he could see ‘RT AGENCIES’ stamped over the top in bold, black lettering. “A mission?” He stuttered, compounding his suspicions as Ryan’s smirk only deepened.

“A mission.” He confirmed, leaning over Gavin to place the open folder on the desk. “And you, my dear Gavin, have to catch us a playboy twink.”

***************************************

Travis Myers.

Their target was a trust fund kid with a penchant for buying and distributing illegal goods. Mainly guns and drugs, but recently the man had been branching out into biological weapons and it was this concerning development that had brought him to the attention of RT.

Fueling the gang wars along the East and South Coast was one thing; potentially threatening the greater population was another.

Gavin scanned over the file for the umpteenth time, memorizing the short biography before turning over to the brief. Their mission was simple; lure the kid in, steal as much information as they could and then take him out. 

He was young to be a billionaire - barely twenty four - and his greased up hair coupled with a cocky grin showed it plainly. Still, the kid had a sinister look to him – dark eyes and a muscled physique that left no question as to his ability to intimidate and threaten his opponents and subordinates alike.

The hotel bed shifted as Ryan sat down beside him, leaning over to re-read the mission brief for himself. He hummed by Gavin’s ear – fingers tracing the map of Myers’ beach-side mansion.

“Think you’re up for seducing that douche bag?” He murmured, shifting back and collapsing on the mound of pillows that had been pushed to the end of the bed.

Gavin scoffed, tossing the file back on the coffee table before making his way to the bathroom. “Of course I am.”

***

Gavin stood in front of the back-lit mirror, fiddling absently with his hair. The ends had been bleached an unnatural blonde and it paired nicely with the garish chain that hung from his neck or the gold watch that was wrapped around his slender wrist. 

Gavin was dressed in full nightclub gear – dark blue skinny jeans and a grey button up, left open at the top to reveal a tan neck and firm chest. He grimaced slightly at his appearance, much preferring the thick black jumpsuit he usually wore on missions.

Ryan sidled up beside him, brushing his hair back into its trademark swoop as he examined himself. Ryan had also gone for a pair of form fitting jeans and a white shirt that clung snugly to his biceps. Gavin rolled his eyes; the bastard looked good in anything and he damn sure knew it too.

“Ready?” The older agent called as he strapped a pistol to his calf and set up his ear piece. Gavin took a deep breath, allowing himself a final once over of his near unrecognizable reflection before turning towards the door.

“Ready.”

***

The thump of the bass carried from the open club door and into the Miami street, mixing with the already discordant hum of car horns and drunken chatter. Ryan leant against a window, checking his watch periodically and scanning the area for any sign of abnormality. Gavin had entered the nightclub nearly twenty minutes previous – the mission had been explicit that Ryan and Gavin were to have no association until their cover was blown.

Ryan stood from his slouch, crossing the street and sauntering over to the bouncer by the club door. Grinning easily he flicked his ID at the man – ‘James Harvey’ it read – before he was gestured into the dark and smoky foyer.

Ryan rounded the corner and made a beeline for the bar, ordering a beer and slinging the woman beside him a salacious smirk.

He could see Gavin leaning suggestively against a booth, where their playboy target was lounging comfortably. The billionaire’s gaze was wandering all over Gavin’s form, a predatory glint in his eye as he replied to whatever air-headed question Gavin had just asked.

A large hand curled over Gavin’s thin wrist, ring covered fingers tightening painfully around the soft skin before he pulled the British agent down beside him. Gavin laughed it off, leaning into Myers’ as he playfully took a sip of the other man’s drink.

Ryan’s fingers tightened imperceptibly around his own bottle as he watched on from the corner of his eye - it seemed that the plan was going off without a hitch.

Travis’ hands snaked down Gavin’s side as he whispered in his ear, too-white teeth glinting in the flashing lights of the dancefloor beside them. Stubby fingers squeezed at the stretched denim that covered Gavin’s ass and Ryan let out a quiet growl. Gavin, to his credit, gave a high pitched giggle before swatting the hand away.

Myers spoke again into Gavin’s ear before the younger agent nodded and stood. The Brit stretched his hands above his head, allowing his shirt to ride up as he glanced around the room. He locked eyes briefly with Ryan before following after their target.

Ryan himself stood, downing the rest of his beer and chucking a crumpled 20 on the bar – he winked at the attendant before walking quickly towards the exit, catching sight of Gavin’s grey shirt disappearing inside a sleek, black Lamborghini. 

The older agent strode hurriedly towards his own car, sliding in and starting up the engine with a quick turn of the key. He followed Myers’ vehicle from a reasonable distance, making sure to take several turns differently and remain in Travis’ blind spot as much as he could.

He watched from a distance as the car disappeared inside the gilded gates of the mansion, allowing himself a pleased hum as he grabbed his second pistol from the glove box. Now came the fun part.

***

Gavin was thrown heavily against the bed before Travis was on top of him, chapped lips brushing against his smooth jaw and thick fingers pulling at the buttons of his shirt. The man reeked of alcohol and sickly cologne, and Gavin had to suppress a gag as he pushed himself up and out of the other man’s grip, forcing a weak giggle as he scrambled away.

“I – I thought you said something about a drink!?” Gavin tried to keep his voice level as he stood from the bed. He cast wildly around the room for a clock – 9:37 pm – Ryan should have broken in almost ten minutes ago and the hack only took five. Still, he couldn’t risk compromising the mission now and resisted the urge to pull out the throwing knife that was strapped to his thigh as he was pulled down once again.

Myers only growled in response, pinning Gavin’s arms above him as he bit viciously at his throat. Gavin cried out, pulling hard at the strong grip that trapped his wrists. The billionaire only smirked into his skin before nipping hard at his collar bones. 

Gavin tried to keep his body from shaking and forced himself to go pliant under Travis’ rough treatment. The playboy plunged his tongue into Gavin’s mouth and tightened his fingers around his wrists – he could already feel the bruises forming.

Gavin wrenched his mouth away and let out a hiccuped whine as Myers began to thrust into his hip – he wanted to curl away, he wanted to run and wash the taste from his mouth but he needed to give Ryan all the time he could get.

He yelled as Travis bit at his neck and shoulders, breaking the skin and letting warm blood run down onto his grey shirt. Gavin kicked out his legs, trying to knock the man off balance.

Suddenly the door thudded open, a muffled pop following before Myers slumped against him, sticky red liquid spilling onto Gavin’s shoulder from the bullet wound in the side of his head.

“Ryan!” Gavin gasped, shoving the now dead billionaire off him and rolling from the bed. His legs shook and threatened to collapse as he watched his partner by the door.  
Ryan’s eyes were thunderous, the usual sky blue now almost black; his pistol was still raised and pointed at the dead body that was spread-eagled on the king sized bed. 

Ryan slowly turned his head to face Gavin, critically scanning his face and taking note of the blood on his neck and lips. “Did he hurt you?”

The older agent’s voice was almost a growl as he stepped quickly to support Gavin and ease his tremors. “Not really…” The Brit muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and taking a shuddering breath. “Let’s just get back to the hotel yeah?”

Ryan led him quickly from the room, pistol once again raised and ready – Myers’ was left on the bed, blank eyes open but unseeing as he gazed at the ceiling – all that was left of his life was a burgundy stain upon white sheets.

***

They didn’t speak on the drive back – Gavin curled himself into his seat as he watched the city’s lights flash by and Ryan fumed silently, knuckles bone white as he gripped the steering wheel of the hire car.

Nothing was uttered as they made their way back into the hotel room – the click of the keycard was the only thing to break the silence between them. Gavin slumped into an arm chair, paying no heed to the blood - both Travis’ and his own - that was drying in his hair, along his face and down his chest. 

He heard water running in the bathroom and assumed Ryan was taking a shower – perhaps the hot water would also wash away his foul mood. Gavin scowled, Ryan had no right to be so stand-offish – he wasn’t the one that could still feel that slimy prick’s fingers on him, still smell his moist breath and taste the whiskey that had been on his lips. The bastard had no right to be giving Gavin the silent treatment.

Gavin was still shaking for goodness sake – throat rattling as he tried to take even breaths. 

Ryan re-entered the main room, bending down and picking Gavin up without saying a word. Gavin let out a squawk and pushed at the older agent’s chest as he was carried to the bathroom, Ryan shushed him before setting him down on the edge of the large spa basin.

“Take off your clothes.” He murmured quietly, dipping his fingers into the bath to test the temperature. Gavin squawked yet again, gazing wide eyed at Ryan in confusion. He only fixed Gavin with a serious stare, eyes softening as he reached up to rub a smudge of blood off Gavin’s forehead. “You’re filthy Gavin, please, get in the bath.”

Gavin obeyed silently, struggling to not feel self-conscious as he slid into the warm water and allowed his head to rest against the hard porcelain of the corner.

Ryan leaned over him, taking a wash cloth and beginning to wipe the blood and sweat from his hair. Gavin watched on wordlessly as the older agent rubbed tenderly over the bite marks and bruises that littered his neck and wrists. Ryan’s expression was calm, although there still seemed to be a wild anger glinting in the back of his eyes – he gave Gavin a gentle smile and shushed him again when the Brit opened his mouth to ask a question.

Eventually Ryan stood and left Gavin to finish washing himself, returning quickly with a fluffy towel and some sleeping clothes. Gavin re-dressed slowly, staring at his bruises in the mirror and watching water drip from his hair and down his heat-flushed cheeks.

Ryan was leaning against the headboard of the bed when he came out, eyes closed and taking deep, even breaths. He sat up when he heard the bathroom door close and reached out for Gavin. Long fingers circled carefully around his arm and tugged him lightly towards the bed.

Gavin lay down; willing away the tremors that still wracked his frame as Ryan pulled the blanket over them. Soft hands dragged Gavin back into a strong chest and warm arms circled around his waist. The shaking gradually disappeared as the heat of Ryan’s skin and the soft spice of his body wash lulled Gavin into sleep. 

The Brit huffed quietly, moving his hands to clutch at Ryan’s own around his middle. “I still hate you, you know.”

The older agent hummed, fingers slowly starting to card through Gavin’s still damp locks. “I know.”

 

***************************************

“What part of quietly take the target out do you two not understand?” Ramsey had his head in his hands, staring angrily at the newspaper spread out below him.  
‘Billionaire murdered in his own Miami home’ stood out starkly from the white background.

Ryan and Gavin sat on the other side of Geoff’s desk – Gavin looked decidedly sheepish but Ryan was wearing a deep scowl, eyes almost hidden behind his scrunched up brows.

“Perhaps,” Ryan began darkly, fingers tightening on the edge of the mahogany table, “If you hadn’t allowed an agent to put themselves in such a compromising position, the mission could have been followed more correctly.”

Geoff sighed, holding up his hands in defeat and pushing away from the desk. “You’re right, of course, we should have realized the guy would be a lot more forceful than we thought.”

Ryan grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as continued to glower at the quartermaster. “Is that the debrief over then?” He was already making to stand, shoving the chair back into its place underneath the desk.

“Yeah…that’s just about it.” Geoff grumbled, returning to his own pile of paperwork that lay waiting on his desk.

Gavin took off after Ryan; the older agent was already striding purposefully towards the elevator. “Ryan wait!” He called, dodging past Ray and Jeremy who were in the process of having a Nerf fight with the training pistols.

Ryan and Gavin had barely spoken since Miami – having taken separate flights back to their Austin headquarters and been buried in post-mission paperwork ever since. Gavin wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, but just that he needed to be in the older man’s presence once again. “Ryan!” he shouted as the agent stepped into the lift – their eyes locked briefly and Ryan gave him a small salute before the metal door slid shut.

“Guess I’ll see you Monday then.” Gavin mumbled, jerking as he was hit by a stray Nerf dart. He ignored Ray’s triumphant crows of “Headshot!” as he made his way back to his own glass office.

 

***************************************

Ryan did not return on Monday as Gavin had expected – he had left for a month long solo operation in El Salvador or so Michael had informed him.

“Yeah,” The Jersey agent kicked his feet up on the break room table, shoveling mouthfuls of corn chips down his throat, “He left on Friday night, thought he would have told you.” 

Gavin shook his head slowly, munching moodily on his own sandwich. “Nope,” he mumbled around bits of bread and peanut butter, “Didn’t say a bloody word.”

Michael’s teasing grin dimmed a little as he noticed the downtrodden reaction of his friend. He leant forward, clapping the Brit on the back. “Hey, wanna come round and play some Mario Party tonight? Get bevved up?”

Gavin hardly gave a reaction; a small shrug before he continued to eat his lunch.

“Meg’s gonna be there…” Michael ventured, laughing when Gavin looked up and gave him a watery smile.

The foreign agent put down his lunch, swallowing quickly, “Yeah…okay.”

***************************************

Another Saturday night and another one of Burnie’s extravagant ‘agency wide’ parties.

Gavin let out a shout of laughter as Michael dragged him onto the dance floor, twirling him round and giving him a playful slap on the ass. Gavin was in considerably higher spirits than that of the last party and he couldn’t help the toothy grin that brightened his face as he jumped around on the smooth marble floor.

Michael was making faces at him as they moved around the grinding bodies and he snickered, taking a sip of his beer before turning to meet the person that tapped his shoulder.  
Meg gave him a dazzling smile as she hooked his arms around her waist and began to bop and turn in time with the heavy bass music that was thrumming through the speakers. Meg turned around, pushing her back into his chest as the song changed to a slower, more gritty number.

Gavin closed his eyes, taking in the smell of her light perfume and the suppleness of her hips. He brushed his thumbs on the soft fabric of her dress as they moved in unison.

Gavin couldn’t help but relax – Michael and Meg had been doing their best to pull him from his post-Miami slump for weeks now and he felt as if he had finally shaken the dark cloud that had been hanging over him since he had seen Myers’ blood seeping into those feathered pillows and sheets.

It didn’t help that Ryan had not yet returned – the Mafia ring in El Salvador had proved to be far more slippery than anticipated and the operation had been extended an extra fortnight. However, the yearning Gavin felt for Ryan’s comfort and presence had disappeared – mostly due to the persistent company of Michael or Meg on his weekends and nights out. Still, Gavin couldn’t deny that the thought of the blue-eyed agent no longer triggered a sense of burning resentment but rather a warm glow in his chest or even a slight blush upon his cheeks.

There was no use worrying about the older man now when he had the lovely Meg Turney in his arms and he let loose another whoop as he spun her around and leant her back as the chorus dropped.

***

After a quick refreshment break, Gavin and Meg returned to the dance floor, grinning and giggling as they gyrated against each other and sang loudly into the other’s ear. 

Gavin was lost in the feeling of soft skin and bright hair when a large pair of hands grabbed at Gavin’s hips and tore him away from Meg – her flowery dress and sparkling heels soon lost in the throng of sweaty bodies. The stranger plastered them back to chest and very male fingers fanned out across his stomach.

“Did you miss me?” A deep voice rumbled in his ear, swaying Gavin with the steady beat of the music.

“Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed, turning to curl his arms over the older agent’s neck. Ice blue eyes stared him down, a smirk curling up pink lips. Ryan looked at Gavin fondly, pulling them closer together and moving them away from the populated area of the dance floor.

“Ryan you’re back!” Meg had pushed her way through the crowd to locate her stolen dance partner, her eyes were bright and she grinned as she recognized the taller agent. Ryan in response wrapped his arms possessively around Gavin’s waist, hooking his chin over the Brit’s shoulder.

“Evening Turney.” He shot back coldly, allowing himself a satisfied smirk at Meg’s taken aback expression. She glanced wordlessly at the position the two partners were holding before giving a nervous laugh and melting back into the mass of dancers behind them.

Gavin punched Ryan playfully on the chest, shooting him a harmless glare as they resumed their swaying movements. “What was that all about Rye?”

The older man didn’t answer immediately, instead tightening his grip around Gavin’s waist. “Sorry if I interrupted something,” he murmured over the music, “You and Meg seemed…close.”

Gavin let out a laugh, feeling his cheeks warm as those long fingers began to brush along the skin of his hipbones. When had Ryan untucked his shirt?

“Are you jealous Haywood?” He craned his neck around to give Ryan a lascivious grin – the agent hummed in response, pulling them backwards and away from the dance floor.

Away from the lights and the smoke, Gavin was even more keenly aware of Ryan’s smoldering gaze. It burned up his back and along his neck as he reached for a glass of water. Powerful arms wrapped around his waist once more and warm lips were pressed against his ear.

“I’m sorry I had to leave so soon after our last mission,” Ryan’s voice was like honey dripping slowly into Gavin’s ear, “How about we got back to my place and…talk.”

Gavin let out an undignified squeak and placed the water back on the table for fear of dropping it.

“Yeah…that sounds top.”

***

Ryan pulled smoothly into the car space, throwing Gavin a smirk as he stepped gracefully from the vehicle. The ride up the elevator was silent and Gavin found himself captivated by Ryan’s dark eyes and plump lips.

The door swung open silently as Ryan unlocked it, allowing Gavin to walk tentatively in before him.

The apartment was a nice size – open plan living room and kitchen, large glass windows and a reasonable amount of décor to make it seem lived in. The lights of the Austin city scape winked and glimmered in the distance as Gavin walked slowly towards the glass, resting his hands on the cool, smooth surface.

Soft footsteps followed after him and broad palms once again settled gently on his hips. Ryan kissed at his neck softly, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the Brit in front of him. He smiled into the tan skin, lifting his mouth to place a gentle peck upon Gavin’s temple.

The Brit pulled away suddenly, wrapping his arms around his waist and stepping backwards towards the large leather lounge. Ryan frowned, taking note of Gavin’s creased brow and bitten lip.

“Gavin,” he began softly, walking to stand in front of the younger agent, “What’s wrong?”

Gavin refused to meet his eye, instead turning to inspect the soft material of the couch. He slumped down onto it, drawing his knees up to his chest and giving a quiet huff. “I don’t want to be like the others Ryan.”

He glanced up briefly to take in Ryan’s confused expression before continuing, “You know, all those people you take home after parties or during jobs – I don’t want to be just a fuck to you.”

Ryan let out a soft noise at that, coming to kneel down at Gavin’s feet. He placed his hand on the other agent’s knee, stroking it softly as he waited for Gavin to meet his gaze.  
“Gavin…” He murmured, a rush of pure affection flowing through him at the sight of the Brit’s ruffled hair and shining green eyes. “You aren’t anything like that to me.” He leant upwards, brushing his lips over Gavin’s collarbones before kissing at his neck.

“You are incredible.” He placed a kiss at the juncture of his shoulder.

“You are stunning.” He placed one underneath his clean-shaven jaw.

“You are irreplaceable to me.” He gave Gavin a light peck on the lips, smiling softly at the hopeful glint in the other’s eyes.

“Really?” Gavin whispered, old insecurities clawing at him and echoing doubts in his mind. Ryan kissed him once more, chaste but still incredibly tender and Gavin melted into the touch. The older man’s hands shifted to rest underneath Gavin’s thighs and he hoisted the foreign agent up and took slow, measured steps towards the bedroom.

Ryan laid him down gently, straddling his thighs and beginning to carefully unbutton his shirt. Every reverent touch sent shivers down Gavin’s spine and Ryan leant down to kiss him deeply, passionately.

Gavin sat up to pull off his shirt and allowed Ryan to do the same with his own – staring wide eyed at the wall of muscle and toned skin that was now bared to him. Ryan grinned, flexing his biceps and raising his eyebrow as he modelled for the Brit. Gavin shoved at his shoulder, giggling quietly and letting himself relax. Ryan would take care of him.

Ryan stared at him silently for a moment, breath coming in soft pants as he watched the trembling beauty beneath him. He moved to kiss softly at the now faded bruises along Gavin’s neck – anger flaring at just the memory of that night. He brushed gently down the Brit’s ribs and thumbed over dusky pink nipples. Ryan allowed himself a content sigh.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, eyes crinkling as Gavin gave an embarrassed huff and hid his face.

He gently pried Gavin’s hands away and kissed the tip of his nose, hands sliding down the younger agent’s body to tuck his thumbs just under the waist band of the Brit’s pants.

“Let me show you.”

***

Gavin woke slowly, sunlight warmed his back and soft music was playing in another room. He opened his eyes and glanced to see the bed empty beside him. A steaming mug of tea was set on the table next to the bed and Gavin reached for it, taking a tentative sip. Earl Gray, no milk – just how he liked it.

He slid from the bed and grabbed his boxers before making his way out into the living room. Ryan was in the kitchen, shirtless and cooking something on the stove. He hummed along with the song on the radio and the image made Gavin smile.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around the older agent’s waist, placing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I hate you.” Gavin murmured, squeezing his arms around that toned stomach.

Ryan laughed and turned to face his partner, he placed a peck on his forehead before grinning down at the smaller man. 

“I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> \----FIN----
> 
> I wrote this instead of studying for my extension maths test...good times
> 
> Oh yeah - tumblr URL is also the same if anyone was wondering ;D


End file.
